Taking Flight
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: It all began at a Gathering. Her eyes were as warm as the sun in green-leaf; his as cold as the moon in leaf-bare. And when their eyes met, everything changed. [Hawkfrost x Leafpool; takes place before/during/after the Great Journey]
1. Prologue

Prologue

Spottedleaf watched with gentle amber eyes as a leaf drifted lazily down a starry stream. She wasn't surprised by the rush of pawsteps and rustle of undergrowth behind her, or the shaky call of her name that echoed through the forest.

"Welcome, Leafpool," the StarClan cat didn't turn to look at the lithe tabby as she stumbled towards her, only invited the medicine cat to sit beside her with a sweep of her tail.

"Spottedleaf," Leafpool all but wailed. "I can't take this anymore, I just don't know what to do... I love him so much, but..."

The starry tortoiseshell touched her tail-tip to Leafpool's muzzle, silencing her distraught mew. "Be at ease, little one." She murmured gently, flicking her ears towards the stream and the lonely leaf that traveled on it. "This is not a decision I can make for you," Spottedleaf began softly. "All I can tell you is to follow your heart. As long as you follow your heart, you always find your way."

Leafpool turned to the StarClan cat, her eyes growing wide. "Follow my heart?" She echoed.

"Yes," Spottedleaf could practically feel the medicine cat beside her warm as she thought about what she had said. "And remember that no matter where your heart may lead you, you will never walk alone."

With that, the dappled she-cat stood, prompting Leafpool to jump to her paws.

"But Spottedleaf," she gasped. "My feelings for him, surely those come from my heart.. Does that mean that our love is okay? Is it truly okay for me to choose to be with him?"

Spottedleaf didn't answer, she only bekoned again towards the stream as she began to fade away. Leafpool turned back towards the water, watching with amber eyes that begged for answers. Spottedleaf watched beside her as the leaf tumbled down as series of small waterfalls, dipping under the surface once or twice, but always coming back up. As they watched, a feather, large and golden, drifted down on the breeze, landing beside the leaf in the stream, bobbing alongside of and occasionally bumping into the leaf as they journeyed together through the starry water.

Spottedleaf turned, walking away as Leafpool's eyes lit up, shining with more hope and love than Spottedleaf had felt even for her beloved Firestar. _Good luck, little one..._ She thought quietly as the young medicine cat woke from her dream and scrambled to her paws, racing away from the Moonpool and not towards ThunderClan's territory, but further around the lake. _The path you've chosen is long and hard, but you will never walk it alone, even if I am not the one at your side._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started at a Gathering.

Hawkfrost had only been to one before, as an apprentice, where Leopardstar had proudly introduced him to Blackstar and Russetfur, the leader and deputy of ShadowClan.

Now, though the famous Firestar stood before him, congratulating him on his warrior name, Hawkfrost found himself struggling to pay attention to the ThunderClan leader's words. He was relieved when another cat approached the flame-pelted tom, dipping his head in a respectful farewell before ducking away.

And then it happened. Mothwing was calling for him, waving her long, plumy tail to get his attention. But his ice blue eyes weren't drawn to his sister. They were drawn to the slender she-cat next to her. She had a very light brown pelt, decorated by darker tabby stripes and snow white chest fur. Her paws, he realized, were also white, and her eyes were the richest amber he had ever seen. When she noticed his scrutiny, the lithe she-cat averted her gaze, dipping her head to lick self-consciously at her already-groomed fur.

Before he knew it, Hawkfrost was standing before them, looking curiously down at the delicate she-cat beside his sister. "Who's this?" He asked, not even glancing at his sister.

"Oh," Mothwing seemed surprised, but rested her tail on the tabby's shoulder. "This is Leafpaw," she mewed. "She's training to become a medicine cat, just like I want to."

As she was introduced, Leafpaw glanced up at him again, murmuring a quiet greeting.

"I'm Hawkfrost," the RiverClan warrior rumbled, dipping his head in a gracious greeting of his own. "I'm sure that if my sister becomes a medicine cat the two of you will get along well."

As he spoke more, the apprentice seemed to relax, giving Mothwing a look full of hope and encouragement. "I don't doubt it at all," she purred. "And I'm certain that StarClan will send a sign to Mudfur soon. My father wasn't Clan born, and StarClan chose him. I don't see why they would disapprove of Mothwing wanting to help her Clan."

"ThunderClan, we're leaving!"

The pretty tabby started, shooting Mothwing an apologetic look. "I'm sorry," she mewed quickly. "I've got to go now."

Mothwing meowed a warm farewell, beckoning to Hawkfrost with her tail. "We should be going, too, it looks like Leopardstar is gathering everyone."

"I'll be there in a minute," he muttered, flicking his ears dismissively and bounding after Leafpaw.

"Leafpaw," he called, his voice bringing her to a halt before she could join her Clan.

She turned, her amber eyes widening in surprise. "Hawkfrost," she acknowledged him quietly, before tilting her head. "Did you need something?"

The dark tabby shook his head. "No," he murmured. _I just wanted to see your eyes one more time, before we become enemies again..._ "I just wanted to say that.. I hope that I see you again."

Her ears pricked, and a million emotions flickered through her eyes. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, a sharp yowl came from one of her Clan-mates. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "I've got to go."

Hawlfrost dipped his head. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you." She took a step back, but Hawkfrost held her gaze. "Goodbye for now, Leafpaw."

"Goodbye," she mewed, her voice barely above a whisper. One last, impatient yowl sent her hurrying on her way, leaving Hawlfrost to stare after her until the tip of her tail disappeared into the undergrowth that led into ThunderClan's territory.

"Leafpaw sure is pretty, isn't she?" Mothwing teased as they padded behind Mistyfoot.

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes. "She's a ThunderClan cat," he growled. "Medicine cat or not, she's our enemy." Mothwing let out an exasperated sigh.

"That's not what your actions tonight said," she pointed out. "I've never seen you so interested in a she-cat."

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes, glaring out the ground. "Drop it."

Mothwing shrugged. "Alright, alright. Come on, we're falling behind."

 _Falling, huh...?_ His steps slowed as he neared the camp entrance, and he turned his icy gaze to the sky. _What an interesting notion..._ Hawkfrost remembered the warmth in her amber eyes, and the way she shuffled her paws, as if to draw his attention away from her. _I must see her again._ He pushed his way through the entrance, steeling his resolve as he did so. _I will see her again._

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading! And I want to give a special thanks to Pikawarriorcat for reviewing! I hope the upcoming chapters don't disappoint!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hawkfrost," Leafpool hissed softly, peeking out from her hiding place in a clump of heather near the WindClan border. "Are you here...?" Her heart was racing in her chest as she scanned the surrounding land for the dark tabby, though its frantic thrumming slowed drastically when she could neither see nor scent the RiverClan warrior. _Did he get stuck in camp...?_ The light brown tabby sighed, her crestfallen gaze dropping to her paws. As much as she wanted to stay and wait for him, the moon was past its peak, and Leafpool knew she would have to return to camp soon. With one final glance towards the WindClan border, Leafpool stood, forcing her reluctant paws to carry her back towards camp.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Electricity sparked in her veins, and Leafpool whirled around, her heart nearly leaping out of her throat as her eyes met Hawkfrost's teasing blue gaze. "You made it," she exhaled softly, only managing to take one step towards him before the RiverClan warrior closed the space between them, a surprisingly gentle purr rumbling in his chest. Leafpool pressed her face into his thick fur, a warm purr of her own erupting from her throat. "I was worried you wouldn't be here..."

Hawkfrost scoffed, "As if." He wrapped himself around the lithe tabby, and Leafpool welcomed his affection, shivering as the water left on his pelt seeped through her thinner fur. "There was a WindClan patrol on the border, so I had to wait until I would be out of sight and wade around the edge of the lake. I would have swam all the way here if that what it took."

Leafpool blinked up at the RiverClan warrior, her eyes glowing with a mixture of love and amusement. "I believe that you could, too," she joked playfully. The RiverClan warrior rolled his eyes, but bent to press his muzzle against hers.

"I was thinking earlier today," Leafpool mewed quietly, "about when we met."

Hawkfrost tilted his head. "Oh yeah?" The medicine cat nodded, and Hawkfrost sighed. "I was, too," he admitted.

"So much has changed since then..." Leafpool glanced up at the RiverClan warrior, who shrugged.

"I suppose." He paused, stepping away and gazing up at the stars before continuing, "But all of the important things have stayed the same. There are still four clans, four territories, peace during the full moon..." He turned towards her again, and the medicine cat felt instantly soothed by his words. "You look tired," he observed suddenly, the warmth in his eyes dissipating. It was replaced by mild irritation, and Leafpool had to fight to keep her exasperated sigh at bay.

"I'm fine," she began, but by that point she knew her words fell on deaf ears. The dark brown tabby was already padding towards the lake. "Hawkfrost!" She rushed after him, panting as she caught up. "Where are you going? You're not leaving, are you?"

"Leaving?" The RiverClan warrior snorted sarcastically. "No, I'm going to catch you a fish."

Leafpool nearly fell over how kit-like the dark warrior suddenly sounded. "A fish?" She echoed incredulously.

"You heard me," he growled, shooting her a seething glare. "I must have told you a thousand times Leafpool—don't strain yourself to come see me. You've got plenty to do as it is, taking care of your Clan-mates."

Leafpool flattened her ears. "I could say the same to you!" She huffed, stalking forward to sit beside him at the edge of the lake. Despite their disagreement, their pelts brushed as they sat by the water.

"I just worry about you," Hawkfrost finally sighed, before his paw shot out like lightning, hooking a fish on his long, curved claws.

"I know," Leafpool averted her gaze until the RiverClan warrior brushed his tail along her flank, warming her from her ears to her tail-tip and prompting her to look at him again.

"Here." He pushed the shimmering fish towards her, and though his tone left no room for objection, Leafpool flattened her ears.

"Hawkfrost," she muttered, doing her best to sound cross. "We've been over this, you don't need to hunt for me-"

The dark tabby lunged forward suddenly, bowling Leafpool over, though he wrapped his paws around her to cushion the fall. "Maybe it's not for you," he growled playfully, pinning the lithe tabby beneath him. Leafpool could only purr in amusement, stretching one snowy white paw up to swat gently at the dark tabby's ear.

"Who's it for then?" His eyes met hers, their icy hues seeming warmer than the sun.

"Us," he answered simply. He stepped off of her, flicking his tail towards the horizon. "It will be dawn soon... I guess I..."

Leafpool felt her eyes widen in disbelief. Was Hawkfrost—the over-confident RiverClan warrior that the whole forest knew was going to lead RiverClan one day—the tom that had fallen in love with her on the Great Journey and boldly confessed only days after she had been given her medicine cat name—the only cat that would dare to fake a sign from StarClan just to help his sister achieve her dreams... at a loss for words?

"Hawkfrost.." She pressed herself against the bold warrior, touched by his sudden sentiment. "I would love to share a morning meal with you," she purred. Instantly, Hawkfrost relaxed, his shoulders slumping as if the weight of the island had just been lifted from them.

"Thank-you," he mumbled, pulling the fish close again. "Go ahead," he urged her. "While it's still fresh."

Leafpool licked his shoulder as a sign of thanks, before tucking her paws beneath her and taking a bite out of the fish. After eating her fill—which wasn't even half of the piece of fresh-kill—she sat up, beginning to groom Hawkfrost's dark brown tabby pelt as he ate. He purred appreciatively, finishing the fish in a few quick bites. He didn't dare to move though, letting Leafpool continue her rhythmic work.

"I'll miss you," he finally meowed, rolling over to lie on his back and gaze up into the medicine cat's eyes.

Leafpool rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow night," she reminded him gently. She couldn't help but to lie down next to him for a moment, pillowing her head on his thick white belly fur. She could feel every breath as it pass through his chest, gently lifting her head with every inhale. "But I'll miss you, too..." she finally whispered.

For a moment, they were completely still. Neither wanting to move though they both knew the needed to return to their own Clans.

"Tomorrow night, huh?" Hawkfrost blinked up at her as Leafpool stood and stretched.

"Yes," she agreed. "Same place?"

The dark warrior nodded. "I'll be here as soon as I can."

"I will, too..." Leafpool watched as he stood and stretched, his muscles rippling beneath his sleek tabby coat. "Goodbye, for now..."

He touched his muzzle tenderly to hers, their breaths mingling as he whispered, "Goodbye for now, Leafpool."

With that, he turned and bounded away, his long legs carrying him quickly over ThunderClan's border with WindClan and around the lake. The light brown tabby watched until Hawkfrost was out of sight before turning back towards her own home. She padded through ThunderClan's territory in a happy, though drowsy, daze. It was only when she slipped into a puddle that the medicine cat realized she had been about to return to camp covered in Hawkfrost's scent—and with her breath smelling of fish, no less!

"Mouse-dung..." She sat where she had slipped, hastily washing the RiverClan scent from her ruffled pelt. It was growing lighter, and with a feeling of dread Leafpool silently accepted that she would probably return just in time to lay down in her nest and pretend to be asleep while Cinderpelt woke her. She had barely gotten any sleep recently. She and Hawkfrost had started off meeting as rarely as they could, sneaking out only every few days to avoid suspicion.

 _But now we meet up almost every other night, if not every night... and even when we're apart he's all that I can think about..._

Suddenly feeling somber, Leafpool half-heartedly chewed on some chervil to mask any scent of fish that might be left on her breath. The herb was used to treat bellyaches; Cinderpelt wouldn't question Leafpool for treating herself for something as minor as an upset stomach.

With all of her tracks covered, Leafpool half-walked, half-slid down her secret entrance and exit to the hollow, slipping silently in the medicine den where she sank into her nest.

"You're up early." The young medicine cat didn't even have it in her to be surprised by the sound of her mentor's voice. The dark gray she-cat tilted her head. "You smell of chervil," she noticed immediately. "Stomachache?"

"Yes," Leafpool mumbled. "It woke me, and we were nearly out, so I went and fetched some from the patch just outside of camp.."

"Oh," Cinderpelt blinked gently at the younger cat. "You don't look so well. The Clan is in good health, why don't you take today to get some rest?"

"Rest...?" Leafpool couldn't keep the surprise from her tone. "Are you sure?"

The dark gray she-cat rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. Now go back to sleep before I plant poppy seeds in your fresh-kill."

Leafpool let a tired purr slip from her lips as her eyes closed, and almost instantly sleep crashed over her, filled with dreams that were haunted by Hawkfrost's warm scent.

* * *

Hey guys! Woke up this morning to find that this story had 52 views-which honestly is much more than I was expecting it to get so soon. Thanks so much for taking the time to read! I've always liked Hawkfrost, and always thought that his kit-hood would affect him in a more positive way, as opposed to the way it did in the books... Anyways, thanks again, and feel free to drop a review (like Pikawarriorcat! Thanks again!) and let me know what you think (:


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you even listening?" Hawkfrost turned a disinterested stare on his sister, who rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ not. These days you don't even pay attention to what Leopardstar is saying to you. Honestly Hawkfrost, if you keep acting like this the entire Clan is going to figure out that you're mooning over some she-cat or another, and _then_ what are you going to do?"

The dark tabby warrior watched a leaf tumbling in the breeze, immediately tuning Mothwing out again. Leafpool had seemed so exhausted when they last met that he told her they shouldn't meet again until the next Gathering. Now he was beginning to realize what a mistake that had been. He couldn't keep the pretty medicine cat out of his mind.

"And you're gone again. Great. _Hawkfrost_."

The RiverClan warrior narrowed his eyes at the golden tabby before him. "What, Mothwing? You've told me all of this before—I've got the entire speech memorized."

Mothwing's fur began to bristle, and with a soft hiss, she cuffed him heavily over the ear. "Then why won't you _listen_?"

"Because I love her," Hawkfrost muttered. "It's not something I can explain, Mothwing, I just can't stop seeing her."

The pretty golden tabby sighed. "I just can't help but to feel that it isn't going to end well—for either of you... Not if Leopardstar or Firestar find out."

"Then I'll make sure they don't find out." Hawkfrost sank his claws into the ground. "I will not stop seeing her," he growled. "If we have to leave the Clans then so be it."

Another sigh escaped Mothwing's lips. "You won't actually leave," she murmured. "Hasn't Leafpool already told you that she could never leave her Clan?"

Hawkfrost didn't answer, his tail lashing as he stood and stalked away. _I won't stop seeing her,_ he reiterated silently. _I can't..._

"Hawkfrost, where are you off to?"

The dark tabby didn't even spare Mistyfoot a glance as he passed her, only flattening his ears and growling, "Hunting," before shouldering his way through the reeds that made the entrance of RiverClan's camp. It wasn't until he was almost at the edge of the lake that Hawkfrost began to calm down, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a heavy sigh as he sat by the water. Mothwing wasn't wrong. He had mentioned running away to Leafpool once before, and it ended much the way he had expected it to.

 _But there has to be something..._ He slid his wide front paws forward, lying on his stomach and resting his chin on his paws as he gazed into the water, lost in thought as he remembered that day.

* * *

Hawkfrost watched silently from his perch as Leafpool slipped through the undergrowth beneath him, stopping nearly directly under tree he had climbed and hiding in a thick juniper berry bush. She waited for a moment, and Hawkfrost knew that she was looking for him. He knew that she had caught his scent already, but the dark brown tabby couldn't help but the let her try to find him on her own for a few moments, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

"Hawkfrost...?" She finally called softly, her voice layered with uncertainty.

"I'm here," he mewed, tilting his head as she started and whirled around, glaring at him with those warm amber eyes of hers. He jumped down, landing heavily in front of the pretty tabby and touching his nose to hers. "I'm sorry if I startled you," he murmured, though he was unable to keep the laughter from his voice. "But I didn't want any ShadowClan cats to see me, so I thought hiding on the ThunderClan side of the border might be easier."

Leafpool sighed, shaking her head instead of answering and pressing close to the dark warrior. Hawkfrost felt his defenses melting as their pelts brushed, and he let the softest of purrs escape his throat. "I've missed you," he murmured.

"I've missed you, too," Leafpool whispered.

Hawkfrost sank his claws into the soft forest moss beneath his paws, feeling a helpless frustration bubbling in his chest. "It's just not fair," he finally spat, turning a frosty glare on the now-shredded moss. "I hardly get to see you, and when we're apart you're all that I can think about.. Just yesterday I let a huge rabbit run right across WindClan's border because all I had on my mind was the next time I could see you..."

"I've been having the same problem," Leafpool admitted. "Cinderpelt's been cross with me for days over how distracted I've been... I just can't focus..."

Hawkfrost shook his head, before pressing his muzzle against Leafpool's. "There's got to be a way to see you more often," he muttered.

"I wish there was," Leafpool sighed, her voice thick with melancholy.

"What if there was?" Hawkfrost stepped away suddenly, his eyes flashing. _Would she agree...? Is this the answer we've been searching for...?_

The lithe brown tabby looked confused, tilted her head at the dark warrior. "What.. do you mean?"

"I _mean_ ," Hawkfrost growled, his eyes filling with hope. "We could run away."

"Run away?" Leafpool's startled meow cracked, as if she were still kit.

Hawkfrost wrapped himself around her, taking note of the tremble in her snow white paws. "Yes," he insisted. "Can't you see, Leafpool? We'll never truly be together like this... We'll just keep catching glances of each other and stealing away moments together until the pain of being apart so often is too much to bear." He lashed his tail, his icy eyes burning with passion. "But if we could just get _away_ from everything—if we could find a new home, without Clan boundaries.."

His voice trailed off as Leafpool stepped away, shaking her head. "Hawkfrost, do you even hear yourself?" Her meow was no more than a strained whisper, her eyes wide and darkened by fear and uncertainty. "We couldn't just leave... Our Clans need us..."

"I know it's a scary thought," the dark warrior touched his tail-tip to her shoulder, but the medicine cat shrugged his gesture away. "Leafpool..."

"I can't," she finally choked out. "Every cat knows that you're going to be RiverClan's leader someday, and I'm a medicine cat..."

 _Fox-dung!_ Hawkfrost sank his claws into the already torn earth. _I'm scaring her away..._ "I know," he murmured, letting out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Leafpool... I shouldn't have brought it up." He took a cautious step towards her, relief flooding his paws when she didn't shy away. "I know you couldn't leave your Clan right now... But I won't give up on seeing you."

The pretty she-cat let out a shaky purr of amusement. "Mouse-brain," she teased. "Just because I can't leave my Clan doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing you." She pressed herself against him, and Hawkfrost entwined their tails. _Leafpool... You don't understand... When I fell in love with you, you became my first priority... Leading RiverClan would be meaningless without you by my side, can't you see that...?_

"It's past moonhigh," Leafpool sighed. "We should get going..."

"You're right..." Still, the dark brown tabby hesitated, keeping her as close as he could for as long as he could. "When can I see you again?" He reluctantly pried himself away, his paws growing heavier with every step he took away from her.

Leafpool stretched forward, touching her nose to his in a gentle farewell. "How about tomorrow, same time, same place?"

"I'll be here," Hawkfrost promised, waiting until the medicine cat had nodded and slipped away into ThunderClan's territory before turning towards his own home, padding slowly back around the lake. _You may not realize it now, but it's the only answer, Leafpool..._

* * *

 _She has to see it now..._ Hawkfrost stood stiffly, shaking the memory from his head. _It's been two moons since I suggested it the first time, and we've gone from meeting up every few days to seeing each other nearly every night, and it's still not enough._ Glancing up at the sun, the dark warrior realized that he needed to finish his hunting trip soon to make it back to camp in time for the evening patrol he was due to lead. As distracted as he was by his thoughts, it was only by the mercy of StarClan that he managed to catch a couple of fish before returning.

"Hawkfrost!" The dark tabby was met by Heavystep's eager apprentice as he entered the camp. "Are we leaving soon? Heavystep told me that we could go as soon as we got back."

Hawkfrost felt his whiskers twitch in amusement. "Yes," he chuckled, depositing his fish in the fresh-kill pile. "Where's Heavystep?"

"Here," the older tabby warrior joined them at the fresh-kill pile.

"Good, let's go then." Without another word, Hawkfrost turned and let the way back out of camp. "We'll go down the ShadowClan border."

 _The Gathering will be soon..._ His ice blue eyes sought out the moon as they trudged along the ShadowClan border. _Leafpool... Maybe by then you'll understand..._

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if it was confusing, but I thought I should maybe mention that the present time is at the lake. I didn't feel like recounting the whole great journey through Hawkfrost and Leafpool's point of view, so I'll be telling the story of how they fell in love and starting seeing each other in flash-backs throughout this entire story, so I apologize if the former is what you were hoping for... Anyways, I hope you're enjoying it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to put up! Thanks so much for the follows and favs, and a HUGE thank-you to those of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Enjoy~!**

Chapter 4

Leafpool couldn't help but sigh as Firestar bowed his head graciously and let WindClan cross the tree-bridge first. She couldn't scent ShadowClan at all yet, but RiverClan's distinct smell was especially strong.

"What's got your tail in a knot?" The lithe tabby nearly jumped out of her fur as Squirrelflight sidled up beside her. Her sister's green eyes were shining more brightly than they had since she and Brambleclaw had started drifting apart. "Excited to talk to Mothwing?"

"Mothwing?" Leafpool echoed absently. _Mouse-brain!_ The medicine cat nodded energetically. "Yes!" She hurried to cover her distracted response. "I've… found some herbs." The explanation sounded lame even to Leafpool, and Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. Before she could pry, Rainwhisker joined them.

"Firestar's called for us to cross," the dark gray warrior spoke to both of them, but his clear blue eyes never strayed from Squirrelflight.

"Right," Squirrelflight's suspicious gaze dissolved instantly in pools of the dark gray warrior's eyes. "We should go then!" She gave Leafpool a friendly nudge before bounding away. Rainwhisker dipped his head in a small farewell before hurrying after the energetic she-cat. Leafpool was left dumbfounded as she stared after the two warriors.

 _When did Squirrelflight become so close to Rainwhisker?_ She had known for a while that her sister and Brambleclaw hadn't been getting on as well as they had during their journey—Brambleclaw's frosty glare as he watched the pair cross the tree-bridge was testament enough to that. _I've been so caught up with finding time to see Hawkfrost that I've hardly spoken with Squirrelflight at all…_ Guilt crashed over the young medicine cat, making her fur prickle with an uncomfortable warmth. Taking a deep breath, Leafpool shook the feeling from her pelt and forced herself to cross the bridge to the island. _I'll try harder,_ she promised herself quietly as she followed her Clan-mates to the clearing. Her heart began racing as she saw RiverClan and WindClan mingling together in the clearing. _I'll try harder tomorrow. I'll tell Hawkfrost to try harder to talk to his Clan-mates, too._

Those thoughts were swept from her mind instantly when she spotted Hawkfrost's glossy tabby pelt. He caught her eye immediately, and flicked his ears towards the undergrowth. The lithe tabby nodded minutely and slipped away, towards the small alcove they usually met at. She was startled when the great RiverClan warrior didn't even speak; as soon as he pushed his way into the cozy hiding spot a purr spilled over and he wrapped himself around the young medicine cat.

"I've missed you," he exhaled, licking her ears forcefully.

"I can tell," Leafpool laughed, pushing her head against his snowy chest. "How have things been in RiverClan?"

Hawkfrost shrugged. "Fine. There's plenty of prey, as usual."

"It's been a mild leaf-fall," the lighter tabby acknowledged with a contented sigh. She leaned heavily against the warrior beside her, and he wrapped his tail protectively around her.

"We haven't met for nearly a half-moon and you still seem tired," the dark brown tabby observed quietly. Leafpool blinked curiously up at him.

"Do I? I feel fine." His icy gaze didn't relent, and finally she surrendered. "I feel tired but I've been sleeping soundly every night—sometimes well into the morning…"

"Are you ill?" His tone took a hint of concern, but Leafpool shook her head firmly.

"I'm a medicine cat, Hawkfrost, I would know if I was ill!"

His whiskers twitched in amusement. "Excuse me, great medicine cat, I know better than to ask now."

Leafpool's amber eyes softened, and she gave the RiverClan warrior a few gentle licks on the cheek. "I'm sorry for snapping, I know you're just worried." She paused before continuing helplessly, "But I've checked my symptoms over and over, and still I can't think of anything that might be wrong with me. And that's not the first time I've been impatient—Cinderpelt nearly had my ears for the way I snapped at Mousefur the other day…"

Hawkfrost snorted. "That old badger? Her temper's so bad she practically snaps at herself."

Leafpool cuffed Hawkfrost over the ears playfully, but she couldn't stop her whiskers from twitching. He touched his muzzle to hers. "I'm glad it at least looks like you've reached a healthy weight."

"A healthy weight?" The medicine cat glanced at her flanks. "I'm not sure how, prey has already begun to slow down in ThunderClan's territory. Already our warriors are growing thin." Now that she looked, it was clear to her that her flanks were in fact a little more rounded than they had been before. _But how…? I only eat once a day, especially now that prey is running so thin—the queens and elders need it much more than I do…_

"Leafpool, are you listening?"

The light brown tabby started as Hawkfrost gave her a rough nudge. "I just heard B;ackstar call this Gathering to a close, we should get back to our Clans."

"Y-yes," she stammered absently. She stood beside him. "When should we meet next?"

"Not tomorrow," Hawkfrost growled. "You'll be tired from the Gathering."

"The day after, then?"

The RiverClan warrior nodded. "I'll be on the WindClan border waiting for you."

As she padded back into the clearing, Leafpool was certain to brush pelts with every cat she passed, masking and mingling the scent left from Hawkfrost's warm flank. It wasn't until she had nearly reached the group of ThunderClan cats that she felt it—the tiniest twinge in her stomach. She froze in her tracks, the ground seeming to fall away beneath her as she put the pieces together. _Oh._ She whirled around, her amber eyes desperately seeking out Hawkfrost's familiar pelt again. _I have to tell him now. I_ have _to._ As she pushed her way through the throngs of cats, a feeling of dejavu crashed over her.

"I love you." Hawkfrost's gaze was clear and unwavering. "You're all I can think about, Leafpool, so please… Meet me at the ShadowClan border three days from now at moonhigh."

"H-Hawkfrost, I…" Leafpool took a step back, trying to look anywhere but the RiverClan warrior's eyes. The ice had broken and thawed, leaving nothing but raw emotion—emotion much stronger than Leafpool had known he was capable of. "I'm sorry, but… I'm a medicine cat. It's against the warrior code, and you… You could be RiverClan's leader some day… Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"No." His gaze locked with hers, and she found herself unable to look away. "I cannot change the way I feel about you Leafpool, and frankly I don't want to."

"But," her objection was cut short as he waved his tail.

"I'll wait," he murmured. "As long as it takes for you to admit you feel the same. When that day comes, just let me know, and I'll meet you any time." He stepped so close that Leafpool could feel the heat radiating from his thick fur, then bent and rasped his tongue across her ear in an uncharacteristically gentle show of affection. "Goodbye for now, Leafpool." With that, he turned and shouldered his way through the undergrowth, leaving Leafpool staring after him. Her mind was reeling, and her heart had nearly leapt out of her chest. She remembered their brief, though memorable encounters on the Great Journey; the way he seemed to scorn every cat except her when it came time to make that jump in the mountains. She remembered the playful taunts and affectionate glances, as every single one had made her blood catch fire in her veins. Suddenly, she understood.

The recently-named medicine cat scrambled to race after him, pushing her way through the closing Gathering to catch up to the dark tabby warrior.

"Hawkfrost!" She hissed desperately, flicking her paw out as fast as lightning to swipe at the tip of his tail.

He turned quickly, his icy eyes glowing. "Leafpool."

"In three days," she whispered quickly. "At moonhigh. I'll be at the ShadowClan border." She didn't give him a chance to reply, the joy in his eyes was answer enough, so she added quickly—teasingly, "Goodbye for now, Hawkfrost."

"Hawkfrost!" She could only hope that he would hear her, as far ahead of her as he was. By the grace of StarClan, he turned, his eyes widening in surprised when he saw her hurrying after him. She flicked her ears towards the undergrowth, and the dark warrior followed without question.

"Quickly," he muttered. "Leopardstar just-"

"I'm expecting kits!"

"I—Leafpool, what?" He blinked incredulously at the young medicine cat.

" _Kits_." She reiterated. "Your kits. I can't believe I didn't realize sooner… It's the only thing I didn't think of, but just now I…" She trailed off as the confusion in Hawkfrost's chillingly pale blue eyes began to smolder into the same type of pure, unwavering love she had seen there when he had first confessed to her at her first Gathering as a full-fledged medicine cat.

"Leafpool that's great!" His purr shook his whole form as he pressed against her and showered her with affectionate licks.

"Is it?" She glanced up at him, but her concern didn't seem to touch him.

"Yes," he growled forcefully, pressing his muzzle against hers. "They'll be perfect in every way."

"But Hawkfrost!"

He slapped his tail across her muzzle. "No," he murmured. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, your job is to stay stress-free and healthy for our kits. I'm here for you, Leafpool, okay? You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Okay…" She stared at her paws for a moment, and Hawkfrost continued to groom the she-cat's ruffled tabby pelt.

"ThunderClan, we're leaving!" Firestar's yowl finally drew her away, but not before she promised again to meet Hawkfrost the day after tomorrow. She was walking on clouds as she fell in step behind Cinderpelt. _I'm carrying Hawkfrost's kits!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hawkfrost paced anxiously along the WindClan border, glancing over his shoulder every so often to check for WindClan patrols. It wasn't like Leafpool to be so tardy—especially not now that she was so heavily pregnant. Leaf-bare was setting in, and the temperatures were dropping quickly. He hated that they had to meet so late in the night, but for the third time, Leafpool had refused his plea for her to leave with him. He was getting restless and frustrated, but he couldn't get his mate to budge even a mouse-length on the matter. It never failed though; all of his worries melted away as soon as he saw the pretty tabby waddling his way. Every time he managed to force himself to think that maybe—just maybe—things would be okay if they stayed.

"Hawkfrost?"

The dark tabby was immediately shaken from his thoughts at the sound of Leafpool's tired meow. "Leafpool!" He rushed across the border, obliviously the stream of chilled water as he pushed into the undergrowth and wrapped himself around the medicine cat. "I've been so worried, what took you so long?"

Leafpool purred gently, soothing Hawkfrost's nerves with a few gentle licks on his shoulder. "I just don't move as fast anymore." The RiverClan warrior knew there was more to it than that, but he didn't pry, he only pushed himself closer.

"If you say so," he muttered, leaning down to lick her ears. He was desperate to bring up the topic of leaving again, but knew better than to upset the queen, so he settled for sharing tongues with her, ever-aware of how tired she was. He lost track of time as she dozed off and on under his gentle care, amazed by how she still managed to take his breath away. It wasn't until the undergrowth started rustling fervently that the dark warrior grew alert again. He stood slowly, trying not to wake Leafpool as he stood over her.

"Hawkfrost!" The dark tabby growled deep in his chest as Squirrelflight erupted into the quiet clearing. "What are you doing to my sister?"

"Mind your own business," he snarled, unsheathing his claws.

"This is ThunderClan territory—anything that happens here _is_ my business." Squirrelflight bared her teeth.

Hawkfrost felt Leafpool stirring beneath him. "H-Hawkfrost? What's…" Her warm amber eyes shot wide with distress when she saw Squirrelflight. "Squirrelflight? What are you doing here?" She scrambled to her paws. Hawkfrost felt a flicker of satisfaction at the shock in Squirrelflight's eyes when Leafpool stood steadfast at his side.

"That's what I should be asking you! Why's this RiverClan warrior here?" Squirrelflight lashed her tail.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Hawkfrost scraped his claws furiously against the cold ground as another ThunderClan cat emerged from the undergrowth. "How many ThunderClan cats need to be out of camp this late at night?" He hissed defiantly.

"None," he recognized Leafpool's mentor as she hobbled forward to stand beside Squirrelflight, her blue eyes blazing with fury. She didn't even glance at Hawkfrost, though, her livid gaze never left Leafpool. "So he's the father, then?"

"Father?" Squirrelflight echoed. Leafpool trembled at Hawkfrost's side, and he pressed his flank against hers.

"Yes," Cinderpelt meowed, her voice like splintering ice.

"N-no," Leafpool stammered. "You've got it all wrong!"

"I'm not stupid, Leafpool!" The calm in Cinderpelt's voice broke suddenly, and she lashed her tail as she stepped closer.

Hawkfrost thrust himself in front of Leafpool, pulling his lips back in a threatening sneer. "Take one step closer and I swear by StarClan-"

"Hawkfrost, no," Leafpool nudged him gently. "That's not necessary, Cinderpelt would never hurt me." He hesitated, his icy blue eyes burning into Leafpool's apologetic gaze. "You should go," she continued softly. Hawkfrost didn't budge.

"I'm not going to leave you here to face them alone." He insisted hotly.

"Please," she touched her muzzle to his, exhaling in a soft whisper, "I'll see you soon, I promise."

He stepped back, glaring at Squirrelflight and Cinderpelt in turn before finally dipping his head and turning back towards his own territory. Fury gave him wings as he thundered around the lake, his unsheathed claws leaving scours in the cold leaf-bare ground. _If they harm a single hair on her pelt…_ He didn't need to finish the thought. When he made it back to RiverClan's camp, he went straight to Mothwing's den, where he paced beside the small stream.

Finally, the dappled she-cat yawned and rose, stretching slowly. "It's barely dawn, what are you so worked up about?"

Hawkfrost spun to face his sister, stepping closer to her before explaining in a hushed tone everything that had happened. It took everything he had not to swipe at the medicine cat when she rolled her eyes.

"Are you honestly surprised, Hawkfrost?" She raised a paw to stop his heated objection. "I told you—nothing good ever comes from relationships like these. What kind of medicine cat would Cinderpelt be if she couldn't tell that her own apprentice was expecting kits?"

"That's not the point." Hawkfrost growled. "They're never going to let her out of camp again. If she had just _considered_ leaving with me…"

"Would that have solved everything?" Mothwing offered dryly. "If she had considered? No. Honestly, Hawkfrost, sometimes you're as wise as Leopardstar and sometimes I could swear you've got minnows swimming around in your head!"

"Who's got minnows in their head?" Mistyfoot looked thoroughly confused as she enter the small medicine clearing.

Hawkfrost lashed his tail. "No one. Is there something you need?"

"You," the blue-gray deputy answer simply. "You're on the dawn patrol today, remember?"

 _Well that's just fantastic._ "Right." He shot Mothwing one last, icy glare before brushing past Mistyfoot and padding to the middle of the camp. It seemed that Blackclaw and Volepaw were already waiting for him. "Let's go," he growled as he passed them, leading them out and towards the WindClan border. He calmed significantly as they patrolled the border, enough that he managed to appreciate his Clan-mates' jabs at WindClan as they finished marking the border.

"You'll learn to appreciate being told to patrol the WindClan border," Blackclaw was joking with his apprentice. "It's just a morning stroll. We'll have plenty of time to hunt on the way back."

Hawkfrost opened his mouth to add a comment about turning their patrol into a hunt when a different scent—a sweet, familiar scent—reached him. When Blackclaw stiffened and narrowed his eyes, Hawkfrost realized it was too late to make a cover story and send his Clan-mates on ahead.

"Do you smell that?" The smoky black warrior flexed his claws.

Hawkfrost flicked his tail, motioning for silence. Slowly, he stalked forward, following the faint ThunderClan scent. He shouldered his way through some withered ferns, mixed feelings of fear and fury rising in his chest when he saw Leafpool crouching before him. She looked as if she had run there all the way from the old forest.

"Well, well," he growled. "What do we have here?"

Leafpool's amber gaze snapped up to meet his, a million emotions shimmering in their depths. There was a sort of muted excitement in them, nearly smothered by fear and a touch of urgency that told Hawkfrost that she was here to see him—and whatever the reason, it was serious.

"A ThunderClan spy?" Blacklaw hissed as he joined them.

Hawkfrost rolled his eyes. "Hardly," he muttered. "It's their medicine cat. Mothwing mentioned needing to speak with her."

"So should we bring her back to camp?" Volepaw piped up, blinking curiously at the exhausted she-cat.

"We may as well," Hawkfrost stepped forward, nudging Leafpool to her paws. Blackclaw nodded, turning and padding towards the camp. "Go on," Hawkfrost growled at Volepaw. "Tell Mothwing that Leafpool's here to see her." As the apprentice bounded away, Hawkfrost offered his shoulder to his mate. "What are you doing here?" He hissed under his breath.

"I had to see you," Leafpool murmured urgently. She was leaning heavily against him. "There's something I've got to tell you."

Hawkfrost lashed his tail. "And it's so important that you had to sprint all the way around the lake and into RiverClan territory—putting yourself in danger—to tell me?"

They were almost to the camp, and Hawkfrost slowed their pace, still seething as he waited for a response. Leafpool suddenly stopped, her gaze falling to the ground.

"Well?" The dark tabby demanded, turning to glare down at the tired she-cat. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his gaze as cold as he wanted as he noticed how rounded her flanks were. "Leafpool," he insisted, trying to stay stern.

Slowly, she brought her eyes up to meet his. She took a deep breath and murmured, so softly that Hawkfrost nearly couldn't hear, "I've decided to leave with you."

The fury instantly melted out of Hawkfrost's eyes, and his heart nearly stopped beating in his chest. "Leafpool," he exhaled softly. "Leafpool are you sure? What about ThunderClan?"

The tabby queen shook her head. "I'll explain everything later," she mewed. "For now, shouldn't we go see Mothwing?"

Hawkfrost shook his head. "No." He stepped forward, pressing his muzzle against hers. "No, we should leave now."

Leafpool blinked up at him. "Now? But don't you want to tell her goodbye?"

"No," the dark warrior muttered. "We shouldn't tell anyone, or they may try to stop us. Then we'll never get this chance again." He hesitated. "Did you tell anyone from ThunderClan?"

"No… After my fight with Squirrelflight and Cinderpelt I went to the Moonpool, then I came straight here to find you."

"Good," he rasped his tongue over her ear, trying to comfort the pretty medicine cat. "I know it's scary," he could see her paws trembling, and he pressed himself against her as he continued, "But I won't ever leave your side again. I'll protect you—and our kits."

"Oh, Hawkfrost…" Leafpool buried her face in the RiverClan warrior's thick fur. The dark tabby let her for a moment, then gave her an urgent nudge.

"We need to get going. We can follow the river out of RiverClan territory and decide what to do next from there." Hawkfrost touched his nose to her ear as she nodded a small agreement. "Thank-you, Leafpool," he murmured softly. "I promise you won't regret this."

The light brown tabby purred quietly. "I know I won't," she assured him.

As much as Hawkfrost would have liked to, he knew that they couldn't stand around talking all day. _We need to get moving. Leafpool won't be able to travel very far today, and we need to get out of RiverClan territory before Blackclaw comes looking for us._

"Come on," he brushed his tail down her side, and the queen nodded, falling in step beside him as he began padding towards the edge of RiverClan's territory. They set a good pace, and though he could sense the hesitation in her snow white paws, Leafpool didn't even blink as they passed into the unexplored land behind RiverClan's territory. Hawkfrost felt all of his love for the medicine cat crash over him. _How did I get so lucky? No cat deserves her, yet here she is beside me…_

As the tabby thought, it didn't take long for Leafpool to slow down, and when the sun began to set, Hawkfrost stopped. "Look there," he pointed with his tail towards a beech tree growing alongside the river. Ferns grew around the roots and offered protection from the bitter leaf-bare wind. "Why don't we rest there tonight?"

Leafpool blinked the exhaustion from her eyes as she looked up at him. "Are you sure?" She asked skeptically. "We haven't covered very much distance…"

Hawkfrost purred in amusement. "Yes, I'm sure. I can tell that you're exhausted, Leafpool. Come on." He heard her sigh as she followed him to the welcoming shelter. He parted his jaws, inhaling deeply to check for any danger. Leafpool did the same before shaking her head.

"I can't smell anything dangerous," she meowed, her words followed immediately by a hue yawn.

"I can't either," the dark warrior confirmed. "But I do smell prey." He swiped his tongue around his lips. "I'll be right back."

It didn't take long for the RiverClan warrior to catch a nouse for each of them, and a plump water vole to share. He carried his catch back to the clump of ferns, where Leafpool had scraped together a nest of moss and reeds between the roots of the beech tree and under the shelter of the ferns.

"Those look fantastic," she purred warmly as Hawkfrost deposited the fresh-kill before her. She wasted no time tucking into one of the mice, polishing it off before Hawkfrost had even settled down beside her. The dark tabby felt his whiskers twitch in amusement.

"Don't eat too fast," he teased. "You're going to give yourself a stomach ache."

The medicine cat rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself," she mewed playfully, though she ate her half of the vole more slowly. Another yawn escaped her lips as Hawkfrost finished the vole, and the warrior began grooming the pretty tabby's pelt. She purred contentedly, curling up against him as he continued. He could tell that she was slipping, his rhythmic grooming lulling her to sleep.

"Goodnight, Hawkfrost," Leafpool mumbled. "I love you."

Hawkfrost's heart filled with the same fire it had the first time he had ever heard her utter those three soft words, and warmth lingered in every hair of his pelt. "Goodnight, Leafpool." He rested his muzzle against hers, purring quietly when he realized she was already fast asleep. "I love you, too."

 **A/N: This chapter got a little mushy, buuuut... I hope you liked it anyway! ^.^ From here, there are a couple of things that could happen.**

 **1: They live as rogues, name their kits accordingly, and never look back.**

 **2: They give their kits Clan names, and found a Clan of their own, made of rogues and such.**

 **3: They give their kits Clan names, and find the Tribe, who are fleeing from the rogues in the mountains, and turn them into a Clan.**

 **Please, please, PLEASE help me decide! I've already got names and appearances for the kits, but I am seriously at a loss at where this story should go from here. Thank-you all so much for your time and support! I can't wait to see what you all think for the continuation of this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews! I think I've finally decided where I want this story to go-and I hope you all like it!**

 **Chapter 6**

Glittering drops spun from Leafpool's muzzle as she shook herself. "Hawkfrost," she called for her mate. "Come have a drink, the water tastes of frost and starlight." Hawkfrost waved his tail dismissively as he slipped further into a patch of undergrowth. _Probably after prey._ The former medicine cat hope she hadn't scared his catch away. She busied herself with grooming her sleep-ridden pelt.

"Here," Hawkfrost's muffled meow drew Leafpool from her grooming. He dropped a snow hare at her paws. "I'll catch something for myself later."

"Don't be mouse-brained," Leafpool touched her nose to his shoulder as the large warrior crouched beside her to drink from the river. They'd been following it for days, and though Hawkfrost had found plenty of suitable dens, Leafpool refused to settle. _"When we find our home, we'll know,"_ she kept telling him. She knew he was exasperated with her, but she also knew he agreed. "We can share it."

"I'm not expecting kits," Hawkfrost pointed out dryly. "You eat this, I'll catch something later. There are still plenty of fish in the river if I don't find anything else."

With a resigned sigh, Leafpool pulled the hare towards her and ate it in quick, clean bites. Amusement glittered in Hawkfrost's pale eyes as he watched her. Not for the first time, Leafpool realized how natural this all felt. She missed her kin and friends in ThunderClan, but there was no longing in her paws, telling her to return. Instead, she felt as if she had finally found her destiny. Her love for Hawkfrost and their unborn kits blazed fiercely in her chest, warming her from her ears to her tail-tip despite the snow that had begun falling as she finished her meal.

Hawkfrost noticed the snow, as well. "Fox-dung," he muttered, narrowing his eyes. "Come on, we should travel as far as we can before it gets worse."

"Okay," Leafpool scrambled to her paws. "I'm ready."

They set off side by side, setting a brisk but manageable pace as they followed the river. By sunhigh, snow was falling steadily. Hawkfrost hardly seemed to notice, but Leafpool could feel the strength being pulled from her bones.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop for a bit?"

Leafpool shook her head resolutely. The dark tabby had asked her at least a thousand times since the snow had grown heavier. "We haven't stopped before sunset any other day," she pointed out, brushing past her mate. Hawkfrost rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. Still, Leafpool could tell he was deliberately slowing his pace. She wouldn't admit it, but she was grateful.

 _I'm not sure how much longer I can keep playing off how tired I am…_

Not for the first time, the young queen caught the slightest trace of Spottedleaf's sweet scent. She could all but feel the StarClan warrior's pelt brushing her own as she pushed her way through the thickening snow. It wasn't until Leafpool couldn't see her own paws through the fierce snowfall that the first pain hit her. She staggered to an abrupt halt.

"Hawkfrost," she rasped, but the dark warrior was already pressing close against her.

"What's wrong?" His voice was thick with concern. "We should have stopped," he muttered before she could answer. "I shouldn't have let you push yourself."

 _Take a deep breath, Leafpool,_ Spottedleaf's voice instantly soothed her. _You need to find a warm place to shelter, the kits are coming._

The tabby queen trembled as another pain rippled through her. "Shelter," she growled. "I need a den."

"I know," Hakwfrost's tail swept down her flank.

"I don't think you do," Leafpool fought the urge to rake her claws over her mate's ears. Instead, she put all of her strength into pushing forward beside the large warrior as he shouldered through the snow. The next pain nearly took Leafpool's breath away. "I can't make it much farther," she gasped. "The kits, Hawkfrost—they're coming."

Hawkfrost froze in his tracks. "The kits?"

" _Yes_ ," Leafpool exhaled through her teeth, unsheathing her claws and sinking them into the snow.

Panic flared in her mate's ice blue eyes. "Don't worry," he growled. "I'll find a safe place. I won't let anything happen to you. Or our kits. I promise." The snowfall started easing as they struggled forward, and through the flurries Leafpool caught sight of a cottonwood tree, its bare branches spread high into the sky.

"There!" Hawkfrost pointed with his tail. He rushed head, leaving a trail through the snow that Leafpool followed more slowly. The tree grew close to the river, and its trunk was wide. When Leafpool finally caught up, Hawkfrost was shouldering the dead brambles aside and digging at the frozen ground. Leafpool sat trembling beside him. She wanted to help, but she hardly had the strength to stand. "There's a rabbit hole," the tabby warrior explained, panting as he dug. "If I can widen it out some, it'll make a perfect den." The snow was hardly falling as Hawkfrost disappeared into the shallow den. The clouds were breaking, and the sunlight shimmered on the river and freshly fallen snow.

 _It's almost time, Leafpool,_ Spottedleaf's voice was a warm purr.

"There," Hawkfrost emerged, looking proud. His paws were muddy, and one of his claws was torn and bleeding. "I'll fetch some moss. You make sure the den is big enough for you."

"Try to keep your weight off of that…" Leafpool's mew trailed off as Hawkfrost hurtled away, "…paw." She inhaled sharply as the next pain rippled through her. She slipped into the den, blinking as she realized how cozy it was. The chill of the frozen ground lingered, but she knew her body heat would remedy that soon enough. Hawkfrost returned quickly and dropped the moss at her paws.

"Will this be okay?" His eyes searched hers desperately. Quite suddenly, Leafpool realized that Hawkfrost was terrified.

"It's fine for now," Leafpool touched her muzzle to his. "There's still a little time before the first kit comes, why don't you hunt?"

"I'm not…"

Leafpool slapped her tail across his mouth. "I'll be hungry once I've kitted, and whether you're hungry or not you need to eat."

Reluctantly, Hawkfrost dipped his head. "Alright," he touched his nose to the top of her head. "Call for me if you need me, I won't go far."

Leafpool sighed as he left and began making a nest out of the moss he'd brought in. When she was satisfied with it, she stretched out on her side. _It shouldn't be long now._ The pains were getting worse, and the interval between them was shrinking. Hawkfrost returned with a thrush and a couple of fish. He ate one fish and left the remaining fresh-kill in a scoop at the edge of the den.

"How are you?" He settled down beside her and started grooming her snow-matted pelt.

"It's almost time," she murmured tightly. He nodded.

 _Are you ready?_ Spottedleaf's voice was a breath against her ear. _The next pain will be the worst yet—when it comes you've got to start pushing._

A yowl tore from Leafpool's throat as a contraction rippled through her body. Hawkfrost leapt to his paws, his eyes shooting wide. "I'm fine," Leafpool panted heavily. "The first… kit is coming." She could feel Spottedleaf close to her, encouraging her silently. Hawkfrost regained his composure and lay next to her again.

"You're doing great," he growled. "No cat could ask for a stronger mate. Our kits will be even stronger—and just as beautiful."

A shiver of relief passed through Leafpool as the first kit fell into the nest. She twisted around and freed it. She started licking it roughly, rubbing its fur the wrong way and trying to warm it up. Its fur was dark, decorated by tabby stripes. _A tom,_ Leafpool purred loudly as her first-born mewled and started squirming towards her. She tried not to focus on the pains as she nudged him towards her warm belly fur. Pushing with all of her might, Leafpool felt the second kit slip into the world. Again, she twisted to tend to the newborn. _A she-cat,_ her daughter's fur was a brilliant gold, and where her son had been marked with stripes, the little she-cat was marked with a spotted tabby pattern. Exhaustion was creeping into her limbs, tempted her to rest, but she knew she couldn't yet.

 _One more,_ Spottedleaf mewed brightly. _You can do it, Leafpool._

The short break between contractions ended, and Leafpool forced herself to keep pushing. The young queen could have yowled her relief to StarClan as the third and final kits was born, leaving her shaking and weak. Still, she shifted in her bloody nest until she could lick her final kit clean. _And a tom._ His fur was white, save for the faintest touches of ginger near his paws and the tips of his ears.

 _Congratulations,_ Spottedleaf purred. Leafpool felt the StarClan cat's muzzle on her head. _You did well, and your kits are strong and healthy._

 _Thank-you, Spottedleaf._ Leafpool sighed contently as the warmth of Spottedleaf's pelt left her. Hawkfrost licked her face and ears fiercely.

"You did brilliantly," he purred gruffly. "They're perfect."

"They are," Leafpool agreed warmly. They were suckling well, nestled close together.

Hawkfrost pulled the thrush towards her. "Eat," urged the dark tabby. "You look exhausted." Too tired to argue, Leafpool devoured the thrush in a few famished gulps.

"What should we name them?" She murmured, gazing adoringly at the three kits.

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes, then flicked his tail towards the dark brown tabby. "Driftkit."

Leafpool purred her agreement, then touched her nose to the dappled golden she-kit. "What about Honeykit, for her golden fur?"

"It's as beautiful as she is," Hawkfrost murmured. Already Leafpool could tell Hawkfrost had a soft spot for their only daughter. She blinked thoughtfully at the white tom. The red in his fur was darker as it dried, and she could just make out the faintest of stripes on his legs and face. She had a feeling they would get darker as he grew, and the thought brought his name to her.

"And Briarkit," she purred, licking the white tom.

"Driftkit, Honeykit, and Briarkit." Hawkfrost's eyes sparked with pride as he looked down at their kits. Then he turned his gaze to her. "Now it's time for you to rest," he chided her gently. "You've eaten, and they've got names, there's no reason you can't sleep."

But Leafpool's eyes had already shut, and sleep over came her in a warm, dark wave.


End file.
